On Top of the World
by Oathkeeper52489
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing but do you have room for one more troubled soul? Akamichi, Inuzuka, Nara, Uzumaki, Uchiha? No. I'm a Yūhi and that means no cool kekkai genkai or blood line limit but I do get to learn some genjutsu and some confidence from my sister. What if I mess this up? It's always just my luck. But there's always time to change your mind. Right? Self-Insert Fic
1. Chapter 1

The world went white, I didn't have any sense of where I was. I turned in a complete circle unaware of who I was as well. Simply put, I felt like a blank slate.

What was I doing here?

I finish my turn and see a person standing there. She has long blonde hair worn up in a ponytail and a black birdcage veil covering her black eyes full of sorrow. The rest of her outfit is simply a black lace dress with matching tights and boots that reach her ankles. One thing stands out which is her gloves, her right is black and her left is white.

She shakes her head as she says,"I made a terrible mistake."

I say,"What do you mean?"

The teenage girl says,"It wasn't your time and I took what was yet to be spent. There will be repercussions that even I don't know."

My head tilts to the side as I say,"What are you talking about? Where am I?"

She says,"The Lanes In Between. I should have been more careful but I can make up this mistake. That will help ease my soulless self."

This girl isn't making any sense. What happened? What mistake did she make? The most important question: How am I involved?

I sigh and say,"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"I understand your confusion, that is also my mistake. One day I hope this will all blow over and find solace to drop this facade of mine. The blame will fall to me and I will finally be taken out, though, until then..."

She suddenly stops talking and clasps her hands together.

"Then?" I prompt.

The girl smiles and says,"Until then I can enjoy whatever time is left for me and you can be returned what I stole from you. This is the only way to fix my error and to end my grief."

Error? Grief? Was there any sense of order here?

She closes her eyes as she says,"So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid. There will be times you have to fight and sorrows you will have to face."

Her figure grows blurry and darkness begins to eat away at the white light.

She opens her eyes as she says,"Keep your light burning strong."

Then the world completely goes black and I lose myself to oblivion.

When I open my eyes again I let out a wail. Pure instinct driven. I was so confused and disoriented that I couldn't put things together.

I heard a soothing voice saying something and I could feel my racing heart calm somewhat. Someone picks me up and gently rocks me to sleep.

My situation was odd I knew I had a higher thinking than I should at the time. For I was only a baby just born but that didn't mean I could talk and control my body. I'm not sure how I got this thinking, all I remember was the darkness and letting out my first wail. Nothing more, nothing less.

I wake up in the arms of a person that I assume is my mother based on the affection and love that is shown. All I can make out through my blurry vision is dark black hair. She continues to rock me and I find myself back in the black of sleep.

It goes like this for a couple of days with the dark of sleep taking me every so often. The first distinct memory I have is when she walked into the room.

I was in my crib and I saw someone peering down at me. She was older about fifteen if I had to guess. Like my mother she had black hair and I could just make out red eyes. I yet to see my father so I couldn't tell any resemblance.

The girl picks me up and says,"Hello there little one! I'm your big sister and I'll always be here for you."

I make little babbling nonsense that makes her smile as I grab one of her fingers with my small hand.

She smiles and says,"I can't wait to see what kind of world you'll create Kairi."

So that's my name, Kairi. I wonder my last name and not to mention where I'm at in the world.

A flash of light captures my attention and I notice something silver on my sister's forehead. She notices my attention shift to her object as she laughs.

"You'll get to have one of these when your a ninja too, Kai, but you'll have to wait till you're older."

A world of ninjas? Sounds sort of familiar...I feel exhausted just trying to wrap my mind around it.

My sister sets me back in my crib before leaving the room.

Yes, well. Fast forward to two months after that, and suddenly my life became totally opposite to that of peace.

I remember this moment as clearly as meeting my older sister. My sister had just settled down with me to read me a story, not that I would truly understand or pay attention, and that's when a deadly chill laid down like a blanket over us. I didn't feel anything really out of place, but my sister suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide and fearful. Book forgotten, she clutched me tighter to her chest, her heart pounding at a higher rate than normal. Then I heard a deafening roar.

The lights all around us flickered off as another roar sounded through the area. I screamed as my sister stood up with me in her arms. A flash of red zoomed past our windows, as if a fire had broken out somewhere. She took off through the house until she found our parents.

"M-Mom?" my sister said with obvious fear.

Our mother narrowed her eyes even more, her hand went to my sister's shoulder.

"There is little time to talk," she said, cutting to the chase immediately. "Get Kairi out of here, take her to the nearest shelter."

"What? But I want to help."

Her hand moved away from her shoulders and instead rested gently upon my head.

She smiled slowly and sorrowfully. "You must be strong – take your sister and protect her with your life. She is all you have now."

"B-but, I don't understand!" my sister argued. "Why can't I help?"

"If you do this for me," our mother began, speaking as sincerely, "You will be doing more for me than you could ever know. I have to find your father. Stay safe."

With that, to both my sister's and my disbelief, she had just vanished, off to fight the thing that was wrecking everything in sight. I'd noticed two tears slide their way down my sister's cheeks before she suddenly hardened her expression. She flashed me a quick smile and then suddenly sped off in the opposite direction that our mother had. I recall looking back towards the destruction and seeing buildings being torn to bits. That would be the last time I would see my mother, I could feel it since she was going to fight that monstrous thing.

My sister did what she was told by our mother and took me to a shelter. A man in green vest ushered us in but my sister turned and looked over her shoulder. After knocking herself out of her thinking she took me inside.

My sister and I had probably been at the shelter for maybe half an hour or so before she finally became fed up with just sitting around. I knew she would by the way she kept glancing outside. The people watching the refugees couldn't keep track of everyone and that helped my sister do what she wanted, to leave. And, she did leave me, though not without sparing me a small smile.

She carefully set me down on the chair and kneeled down to be on my level. I stared into those red eyes of hers as she let out a sigh.

"Hey there, little one," she whispered up at me as I'd just stared at her with wide eyes. "I have to go. I can't just sit here doing nothing. Someone has to help."

Then, she ran out of the building and out of my life just like the rest of my family.

I think I'd stayed there for the next few hours until the roaring finally came to a close. I stayed silent in the middle of all those people, not moving or making a peep. In the end, I was the only one left within the bunker, though I'd chosen not to move as I was just a baby. Two men in green vests stood over me talking about something before I could finally make out the word:

"Orphanage."

That does for my situation as I for know if any of my family is alive but it's not the place I would prefer. It's odd that I know all of this...as if I experienced something like life before...

The only memories I would have of my families were simple things like smiles or eyes and the gift of my name. After the men finished their conversation one of them picked me up and rushed down the street to a building on a street full of buildings that had been knocked over.

I'd been given to orphanage in just two simple sentences exchanged between the man holding me and the woman at the door.

"Orphan from the demon attack?"

"Yes."

Like that I was taken in and given a sanctuary amongst the chaos.

Six years passed which is the easiest way to be brought to the present. I didn't do much in those six years just a lot of thinking during my time in the orphanage.

Those men from before? I know them now as shinobi of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was the Hokage who ruled the village with three levels of ninja to carry out missions. I ate up any information I could find this making me a bit of a freak with my heightened knowledge. I knew after learning about these shinobi that I wanted to be one too.

But there were some hindrances I faced being in the orphanage and not in the Academy since they don't have enough money to send kids there. Train? What for? I didn't know how to do anything. Learn how to wield chakra? How? I'd been here for six years before some of my memories came spiraling back into my mind, and so living with chakra had become as old hat as breathing.

Memories? Ah, yes. I knew this place was from something I read long ago when I lived somewhere else. I don't remember much but it mainly comes to me in the form of dreams. I believe it was called Naruto but it is all a little foggy so I can't promise that to be right.

I did read though. I read everything I could get my hands on. There was nothing else to do. I didn't want to "play ninja" like the other kids, I wanted to be one. I'd learn how to be a ninja soon enough. I also enjoyed drawing in a small sketchbook I got for my fifth birthday present.

Now this would be the year I got my chance. Once every year the Hokage comes to the orphanage to ask the kids six and older if they wanted to join the Academy. I think every one of us of age said yes. It was either become an academy student, or stay in the orphanage until we were fifteen or sixteen, that wasn't an option for me.

I had to be a ninja. That was one of my first and only memories that I held as true. My sister was a ninja and she seemed pleased to think of me being one as well. I wanted that headband that recognized me as a ninja.

The Hokage looked at each of us with a proud smile until he noticed me. When he saw me, he gave me a kind of knowing and sad look. What did that mean? He looked at me like a hurt puppy. I mean, the orphanage wasn't that bad.

"So you all want to become ninja, do you?"

All of the other children shouted out their response of a "Yes." Though in comparison to my shout it was nothing as I was the loudest one of all.

The Hokage smiled and patted my head as I was the closest one to him.

"Then we must see that you all achieve that goal. Behind me I have several shinobi who will work one on one to help prepare you for entry into the Academy on Monday, in two days. Is that all right?"

The other children stared up at the several chuunin waiting behind the Hokage with wide, starry eyes. I was excited too but then I realized things were different for me when the Hokage moved his hand onto my own.

He kneeled in front of me as he said, "Are you sure you desire to become a ninja? It is a difficult path."

Pfft, as if a six-year-old to embark on a life threatening path would change the answer.

"I must become a ninja, that is my goal," I answered.

There was no need for me to say anything else. What else could I say to this man?

The Hokage stood up and beckoned that I follow him. He went to one of the nuns, spoke a few soft words, and then asked me if there was anything I wanted to take with me. I didn't have much but everything I needed was with me. The clothes on my back and the sketchbook with a small pencil in my pocket.

He walked down the street away from the orphanage towards the Hokage Tower and I looked back to see the other kids talking animatedly with the various chuunin. Was I not able to become a ninja for some reason? That would have to change.

The Hokage took me up the stairs and into his office. He left me to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room before leaving again. I stared at the closed door with a confused frown. This couldn't be good, could it?

It was about ten minutes before he came back into the room. There was a small smile on his face as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Well, isn't this a splendid day?"

I stared at him with a confused expression. How should I be taking this?

"I could not assign you a chuunin for a temporary partner, due to your odd situation."

Odd? I didn't find it odd being an orphan but everyone takes that differently.

He did not lose his smile as I continued to stay silent. "If it is truly your desire to become a ninja, I will not stand in your way. Rather, I appreciate your interest in demonstrating your Will of Fire."

I'm sure there's a point to all this confusion but I wasn't so sure where it was. Somewhere in left field it seemed.

"Under normal circumstances, orphaned academy students would be set up with low-funded apartment housing that would be paid for by the village until you either became a genin or were sent back to the orphanage upon failure to achieve that status."

Okay where is this headed? Please choose to continue quickly.

"It has come to my attention that you lost both your parents. What would you say if I told you that you have an older sister still alive? I wonder if you would even recall her? You were so young."

My eyes grew wide and I could see a twinkle in his eyes. I was told my family was all dead in that Nine-Tails attack, the people in the orphanage talked a little to loud on the anniversary of the event, and that I had no place to call home.

Then again it made me nervous. What if she hated me? Maybe that's why she stayed away.

A knock sounded at the door with a muffled, "Hokage-sama."

"Ah, that would be her now," the Hokage said before directing in a clear voice, "Enter."

The door swung open and there she was. I remember the two things about her, the red eyes and black hair but everything else was a new detail.

Her black hair was long and reached below her shoulder not pinned back at all. Her red eyes were framed with a light shade of purple eye shadow and she had a light shade of pink gloss on her lips. The outfit she had was simple of a long sleeved red shirt with a deep v-neck and a fishnet shirt underneath, black shorts that came mid-thigh, black ninja sandals that reached her knees, gray gloves with black thorns that reached underneath her sleeved shirt. She bowed her head with her Leaf headband gleaming before looking up.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

I stared up at her, unsure of how to interpret my emotions. She didn't even seem to notice me standing there.

"How was your recent mission, Kurenai?"

She gives a small nod as she stands to her full height while saying,"It went well. The targets were taken out as requested."

The old man nodded his head thoughtfully before gesturing to me. "As you can see, I currently have another visitor here with me."

It was then that she turned her gaze upon me. At first there was no recognition before she blinked very fast. I think she finally recognized me. She glanced me over before turning back to the Hokage.

While I clearly remember in my mind and heart the young girl who had shown me nothing but kindness, she wasn't that person still, at least not to me. I was torn between what to feel.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I quickly turned away towards the window catching my own dark red-purple eyes in the reflection of the glass. Yeah my eyes were different than hers. Mine were a darkn red at the top and faded into purple toward the bottom. People had odd opinions about my eyes but I liked them.

I could feel her still watching me carefully, taking in my own appearance. While the black hair and dark red eyes would have given me away, I had a shade of lighter skin and by what I heard of her voice, I seemed I guess more innocent. Then again, she has killed and seen others be killed. There was no denying the family resemblance.

"Hokage-sama?" she questioned, sounding unsure.

The Hokage leaned forward in his chair a bit, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Allow me to assign you your next mission, Kurenai."

The words had the young woman straightening up perceptibly and she promptly ignored me.

"Yes sir."

He gave me a quick smile before looking back at my sister.

"You are to care for and protect this young woman. Consider this an A-Ranked mission and treat it like one."

To say Kurenai was a bit stunned was something of an understatement, though I could hardly blame her. She was just given the responsibility of raising me.

"Why is this child so important, Hokage-sama?"

"Her name is Yūhi Kairi, your younger sister. I'm sure you understand why you're the one to take care of her."

"Me, Hokage-sama?" Her voice sounded so weak, and not at all reminiscent of the sister I remembered. I believe she might have been apart of the Naruto manga...can't remember it's all still foggy.

"Who else but you should take care of your family?" The Hokage said with a frown

"But, I..." She seemed to struggle to come up with the appropriate words. "Are you certain that I should...? I mean, I still have other missions..."

Hiruzen smiled softly at the kunoichi. "You are the only other member of the Yūhi alive so only you can pass on the techniques. She lost her family and so did you, both of you need to reunite and have a sisterly you accept or reject the mission I have assigned you?"

I chose not to meet her gaze when she sent me another quick glance. I could only imagine how troubled she was by her new plight. I felt bad and to think I was actually excited. I guess it's back to the orphanage.

"I understand and I accept," Kurenai said quickly.

I turned my gaze to her, shocked. She wanted to take me in? That's a bit crazy but I am a bit relieved. It's odd to see my sister want me but almost shut me off back to the orphanage. I guess I would have done the same in her position.

Obliviously I had no idea of what I wanted at this point. I was beyond conflicted.

"Good," the Hokage said with some finality, interrupting my thought process. "I will give you a brief period of absence of about five months from other missions while you and Kairi reacquaint yourselves with one another. You will only have missions in or very near the village after the five months until Kairi becomes a Genin which should be soon with her genetics. Ensure that she is ready to begin school on Monday."

I saw her become slightly determined and she nodded slowly. Five months off missions and how was I supposed to become a Genin quick enough so I don't become a burden. I don't want to trap her in the village.

"Very well then. You are both dismissed."

Kurenai turns to me a bit conflicted at what to do next. I simply bow to the Hokage before stepping toward the door. She reaches it first and opens it for me. I whisper a quick thanks as we step into the hall.

We both stand there awkwardly in silence. I clasp my hands together as the older woman runs a hand through her long hair.

Kurenai turned away from me to clear her throat before making eye contact once again. Her lips were turned into a forced smile.

"Shall we then, Kairi?"

I kind of felt my own forced smile fall a bit. I don't know what it was as I still believed us to be sisters and related.

Yeah I have no idea what's going to happen but I'll give it my best shot.

"Sure thing, sis."

XXXXXXXXX

I hope you like that beginning. Did you know it was Kurenai the entire time? Possibly? And this takes place at the time of Naruto as Kairi is only two moths older but the plot of Kairi will be completely separate from Naruto's adventures. I dot want to mess with the cool events that Naruto has so why not make my own?

Eh, tell me what you think in a review.

Fav, Follow, and Review until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

So in response to reviews:

grifman275: I have just started reading "A Smile Like No Other," but I haven't intentionally started it like that though I see the resemblance. I hope this chapter clears up the Kurenai and Kairi relationship as Kairi sees how broken they really are with this picture she has broken. Also the events I have a kind of plan for each chapter but please let me know what you think.

Enbi: As in my first response I have started reading,"A Smile Like No Other," and I do like what I have read. I changed the summary of mine a bit as there is a similarity between the two.

I'm surprised by the rapid amount of favs and follows so I guess that means you like it. I hope this chapter impressed you as well. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

Let's just say I was taken on the most awkward walk in history. We didn't talk at all just glanced at each other occasionally.

What's worse is when we clearly made eye contact!

We would both stare in a kind of staring contest before both looking away. Here I thought being with my sister would be cool! So far I having second thoughts about this. Maybe I could go get a name change and move across the border into Suna then...

"Kairi where are you going?"

I turn to see my sister clearly turning right on the road while I'm still walking straight. Great, just great...Suna isn't looking so bad right now...

I put a hand behind my head and say,"Just used to walking this way."

She raises an eyebrow and says,"You shouldn't have ever come this way. The orphanage is in the completely opposite direction."

Darn it! I thought I could slide by with that...she wears that Leaf headband for a reason.

"Okay, sorry," I say while quickly returning to her side.

Yeah go ahead and call me out, I'm an idiot.

As we resume our walk people sometimes stare and point out the two of us. They're probably talking about being sisters or something like that. I don't mind it so much as I worry what Kurenai thinks of it all. She's probably so wishing she could go to Suna...wasn't there a cloud place too?

There is a small flight of stairs that we walk up and Kurenai pulls out a key to the first door we see in the apartment complex.

She opens the door and says,"After you."

I nod and step inside. Kurenai flips on the lights and I can greatly appreciate the apartment so much more.

The walls were a cream color with dark brown wooden floorboards. The kitchen was in front of us with the living room just to the right. The kitchen consisted of a round table with four chairs, a fridge, a black stove, ebony cabinets, and a window over the stove.

That's just the kitchen. The living room had a dark red couch on the wall with a window opposite, a small table with some photos, and two large bookshelves full of books.

I wanted to cry. It was beautiful and I was jealous. Plus, I no longer wanted to go to Suna, at least until I run out of books to read that is.

"Quit standing there with your mouth open Kairi." Kurenai says while strolling down the hall to the left.

I shut my mouth before opening it saying,"Where are you going?"

"To clear out the spare room so it's livable. You can sit on the couch and I'll make tea in a second."

With that she turns into the second door on the right. I follow her instructions and sit on the couch. Although, the couch is boring.

I stand and walk over to the bookshelves and finger some of the books. If being a ninja is something I want to do then I have the perfect sister. Most of the books are about chakra, ninjutsu, and all sorts of other ninja stuff. Not to mention she has some scrolls that I have a feeling are filled with ninjutsu. Kurenai took being a ninja seriously obviously with the lack of material to read for fun, but some people are like that.

I'm brought away from my thoughts with a knock on the door. Who could that be?

Kurenai calls from the spare room,"I'll get it in a second, just wait on the couch Kairi."

Well the couch was already forgotten might as well see who's at the door. Honestly, I'm in a new place and I have the urge for exploration, she should have planned a bit more for simple curiosity.

I open the door and stare up at some guy. He has tan skin with black hair and matching eyes. His outfit has some weird thing tied around his waist and he has a green vest on. I think he might be from that Naruto thing too...started with an A?

We stand there looking at each other. I give a kind of smile as he raises an eyebrow.

He says,"You're a mini Kurenai."

I shrug and say,"And you're a stranger. That means stranger danger."

With that lovely comment I shut the door on his face and take a seat at the kitchen table. As soon as I sit, Kurenai comes down the hallway.

She looks at me and says,"I thought I told you the couch."

"Well I thought if we were having tea we could sit here," I say with a smile.

Yeah, I was enjoying this just a bit.

Kurenai shrugs before turning her attention back to the door. She opens it up and sees the man standing there.

She says,"Asuma, I wasn't expecting you today. Come on in."

The man, Asuma, steps in and his eyes immediately go to me. I smile and wave at him in a friendly gesture.

He says,"Who's the kid?"

"She's my sister, Kairi. The Hokage has graciously given me the liberty of taking care of her," Kurenai says while glancing at me.

That tone of hers doesn't sound pleased but not angry. Hurray for progress on our sister relationship!

Asuma puts out a hand to me as he introduces himself,"I'm Sarutobi Asuma."

I give his open palm a fist bump as I say,"You already know who I am stranger. Name's Yūhi Kairi."

"She's an interesting one, looks like you but personality wise is such a difference. I like it."

I look at my older sister with the most pleading eyes as I say,"Your friend is a creep sis."

I couldn't resist with how he worded his phrasing. Some people should think before the speak...maybe I'm one of those people.

Kurenai sighs and turns back to Asuma as she says,"I'm sorry I won't be on missions for five months. Hokage's orders."

Whoops now it seems our progress has been slightly reversed. She doesn't seem happy.

Asuma shrugs and says,"We'll deal with it. Maybe I could help train your sister. I mean, she's at the age of starting the Academy and she might just be a prodigy like you. You graduated at the age of nine like-"

Kurenai puts a hand on his shoulder despite the slight height difference and says,"You graduated early too, Asuma. Besides, I appreciate it but this is my mission. Also, there is some stuff only I can teach her."

"Okay, I'm here for you if you need help. Okay?" The older man says.

"Okay. Thanks again, Asuma." My older sister says with a smile.

He gives her a small hug, like the smallest side embrace, and leaves. Kurenai shuts the door before cutting on the stove and grabbing a kettle.

Wait a second...that look and those smiles...were they...

SNAP! Did they like each other? Was that in that Naruto thing? Man I wish I could remember. Those two would be cute but...she's my sister despite her never being around...THAT WOULD MAKE HIM MY SIBLING! That creep would be related to me! I need to move to Suna now.

"Want anything in your tea?"

I quickly look up and say,"You like him."

Kurenai sets the kettle down and shuts off the stove while saying,"What?"

"That creep! You have a crush on him!"

She blushes and sets down a tea cup in front of me. Then she takes a seat while saying,"My relationships with my teammates and other shinobi do not concern you."

They concern me if they make me have a brother that's what's up with that.

I take a sip of the tea in front me while we both regain our composure. So this living together thing is going to be interesting. I'm excited and totally scared all at once not to mention I'm about to start training to be a ninja. Life's tough.

Kurenai prompts the conversation by saying,"So..."

"So?"

"So let's get some stuff straight. One, you're going to be living with me and I aspect you not to be too much of a handful. Two, I will begin training you before and after school starting tomorrow despite having no school. Three, you say your dream is to be a ninja."

I nod not knowing where this is going at all which scares me. First two rules easy to follow but where was she going with the third?

Kurenai leans forward and says,"You've got a long way to go kid and you better be able to go the distance. Life's tough, memorize that."

I accept her challenge with a simple,"Will do."

She raises an eyebrow as she says,"Let's go."

She grabs my cup and her own then dumps the contents into the sink. After that she pushes in her chair and checks that the stove is off.

"Where are we going?" I say while pushing in my chair.

"Shopping. There's no way you can be a ninja in those clothes and we have to pick some stuff up for the Academy which you start on Monday. We have some work to do."

Kurenai opens the door and waits on the deck outside while saying,"So you coming or what?"

I knew that this was going to be a long journey. I have this bond to repair with my sister, I'm living in a world of people capable of killing me in at least thirty ways, not to mention some creep named Asuma, and that's all with only two people in my life now. As to quote my sister,"Life's tough." Though, I'm not going to give up on this journey of mine. Yeah, I like the sound of that. I'm going to go the distance no matter what may come at me. Now it's time to see what else this world holds outside of the small portion I've seen.

I shut off the lights and step into the evening as I say,"Wouldn't miss it."

She nods and leads the way down the deck and down a flight of stairs back onto the main street. Then we head down the road a bit before turning onto another full of people in the street. People were shouting for other people to come in and see what they have. Now I have been out of the orphanage but not on this side of town. This all seems so new to me.

I just see Kurenai turn into a shop called, "Ninja Outfitters," and I hurry after her. She was ready to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Once I step inside I'm awed by the amount of clothes and different style options. I guess being a ninja doesn't always translate into stealth due to some of the brighter colors but then again I guess it's preference sometimes. Me, I would like darker tones so I don't get seen in like bright orange and get shot at with a shuriken.

My older sister turns around and says,"Find something you like and come show it to me to see if I approve. I'll look around for a few other things for you."

I nod and go on my way through the shop. I am immediately drawn to this maroon dress with a v-neck and comes down to my mid thigh. The sleeves are long and black much to my own liking. I would need something underneath not to mention some shorts and shoes.

Over on another rack is some fishnet shirts and I think that would look nice under the dress top so I take a short-sleeved one of those. I pick up a pair of black shorts that comes a little more than mid thigh but not to the knee. Last will be my shoes. I walk over to a shelf of different styled shoes and they have everything. I pick up a pair of black open toed sandals that reach the knee with armored padding on the fronts.

I look for long black hair as I carefully carry everything. I tried not to take long so I didn't seem like a burden or like some kid who can't do anything.

My older sister is at the counter talking to the cashier as I approach her and say,"Kurenai."

She turns and looks at the clothes in my arms. Slowly she takes each one and holds it up looking it over.

"I didn't think you would be the dress type."

I shrug and say,"It's more like a long shirt than a dress plus I have some shorts."

"Touché I suppose."

She smiles at the sandals and I suppose that is because I picked the same style as the ones she has on. Hey, I know we just reunited and I'm a little too attached. I blame the orphanage and a lack of being able to relate to someone.

Kurenai picks her own things off the counter which consist of a pair of sleep clothes, simple shirts, some pants, and a pair of black short ninja sandals.

The things that catch my eye are the gray gloves that would reach my elbow and are fingerless and a black belt with three pouches, two of a medium size and the last a bit smaller, that would go around my waist.

Kurenai raises an eyebrow and says,"I think you might just look the part of a shinobi with all of this."

I say,"You think?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make you a shinobi. There's a lot for you to learn."

"But you'll help, right?" I ask her quickly.

She turns her back to me to pay the woman at the counter as she says,"Yeah..."

That was reassuring. I'm just playing too much on the word sister. As of now we are acquaintances that have been forced together. Me, a six almost seven year old, and her, a twenty-one year old. Age gap and the gap in the time we have seen each other.

Once she pays she hands me the bags and we head back out onto the street. The sun is well on the way to disappearing for the night so it's about seven in the afternoon. For January it is warm as it always is in Konoha, it doesn't really ever get cold or should I say freezing.

Kurenai turns to me and says,"Stay out here while I get something for us to eat tonight. I don't have enough time to cook."

I nod as she heads inside another shop. I stand by the door watching the people. There's so many different shinobi that pass by it's just odd and cool all at once. I see a woman with a large dog with her, a guy with a long blonde ponytail, a man with a green jumpsuit, and some person with silver hair. To think that these were all shinobi with different abilities was cool and scary once you realized they probably knew over a hundred ways to kill you.

I wonder what abilities Kurenai knows and what she will attempt to teach me. I'll just take whatever she throws at me.

"Alright then, let's head back Kairi."

I jump a bit as I didn't notice her or know how long she had been standing there. Quickly we head through the streets and back to the apartment.

Kurenai puts a bag of food on the table and says,"I'll get plates and all, just set that stuff on the couch for now."

I nod and do what is asked before taking a seat at the table. She sets a plate of barbecued meat in front of me with a side of chopped vegetables. We eat in odd silence that is comforting and scary.

After I take my last bite I quietly take my plate to the sink and wash it off taking it then to the dish rack. Kurenai does the same after she finishes and then takes my bags of clothes.

"Follow me."

I do and we go down the hallway to the second door on the right.

She points to the first door on the right and says,"That's the closest for jackets, the broom, and other stuff like that."

Then she points to the third door on the right and says,"That's the bathroom."

Lastly she points to the door at the end of the hallway and says,"My room."

I nod as she opens the door to my room and says,"If you don't like something just let me know, okay?"

The room was bare but it was fine with me. There was a bed in the corner of the room with a window on the back wall over a brown dresser with a clock on it reading the time. On the wall opposite my bed was a sliding door that I guessed led to a closet and there was a bookshelf with some books but not as many as in the living room. There was one photo on the room and I immediately walk over to it and Kurenai follows.

I pick up the picture and it's obviously old with the amount of dust but I just wipe it off. The frame contains a family, our family. It was our mom holding me with Kurenai beside her and our father behind us.

I quickly wipe away a tear as Kurenai says,"I'll leave you to finish getting settled in."

"Thank you," I call out to her retreating figure.

She nods and continues walking, closing the door behind her.

This was going to be a hard road. Well, at least I'm not alone. I've got a sister I thought I somewhat knew and a creep that I'm pretty sure likes my sister. Oi, I'm getting a headache thinking about all this and I have a feeling this is only the beginnings of my struggles.

XXXXXXXX

I was so excited to put Asuma in and you will see him pop up unexpectedly as he is going to further his relationship romantically.

Anyone guess who will pop up next?

Leave a review, fav, and follow.

See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly go over reviews:

DarkDust27: Glad you love it and I hope this quick enough for you! :)

chaosrin: Kurenai's whole persona right now will be revealed later on and Kairi just kind of is now seeing where she stands. Yes Kairi is upset and she'll discuss why she isn't just blowing up at Kurenai for leaving her in the orphanage in this chapter.

By the way the dress Kairi has is like the one Kurenai wears in the series but is red.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to someone pulling the covers off of me. I blink away the light as I try to keep my eyes open. The clock by my bed reads 6:30 Then I see familiar red eyes staring at me.

I say,"Is something wrong?"

Kurenai shakes her head as she says,"Training starts now. Hurry up and get changed."

She walks out of the room and I notice how she is already set to go out. I didn't think she would wake me up at the crack of dawn to start training. More like start after lunch and take a break to actually wake up.

I grab my new clothes and walk over to the bathroom down the hall. Once I get in I see how much bed head I have and sigh. Quickly I freshen up and change my outfit as I try to stop myself from yawning. Seriously, I'm used to sleeping in till 7:30 or 8 so this is a bit of a change for me. I'm beginning to question the Hokage's thinking on this whole thing...

"Hurry up Kairi." My sister calls.

I rush back to my room and throw my bed clothes on it in order to just hurry up in general. Kurenai waits by the door tapping her foot impatiently. Was I really that long?

She looks me over and says,"We are going for a run over to the training grounds behind this place. Try and keep up."

Then she throws open the door and takes off running. I have to sprint after her, taking an extra second to shut the door, just to keep her in sight. This training thing was being taken seriously and I needed to take it the same way. Though, I think being in the orphanage might have hindered my mobility and all a bit.

After dashing down the stairs I turn down a side street that leads to a winding path. I barely keep Kurenai's black hair in sight. The path is about half a mile that leads to an open field with trees all around it and a small stream running through it. It seems very peaceful but that is disrupted by my breathing.

My older sister glances back at me with a bit of a sad expression on her face. Yeah, I thought I would make a promising shinobi but here I am exhausted with probably a mile run. She did it with ease.

Kurenai says,"You should keep your hair up, that might help you some while we train."

She walks over to me with a hair tie in her hand and starts pulling my hair up.

I say,"But you wear your hair down."

"Because I'm an experienced Chunin and you're just starting out. There."

I walk over to the stream to see my reflection. It's a simple ponytail with my bangs swept to the left. That will help with this training by the end of the day with all the hardships I'm going to face and all the bruises I'm going to get.

"Now let's sit under this tree," my sister calls from under a leafy tree that provides a lot of shade.

I join her as I say,"What are we doing? I'm pretty sure it's not a break."

Kurenai nods and says,"This isn't a break but it is in a way. We are going to sit here and find your chakra."

"Chakra?"

"You've read about it right? The energy that we all have inside ourselves," She says while raising an eyebrow.

I nod and say,"I know that but how do I find it?"

"Close your eyes."

I stare at her with a blank expression. Really? This is like asking for her to like tie me up in some kind of training exercise. I'm not a complete idiot, just a partial idiot.

"I'm not going to do anything, hurry up." She says in a clearly agitated tone.

I shut my eyes as I take a deep breath while continuing,"And now?"

Kurenai says in an instructional voice,"Clear your mind of any thought and find the chakra in you. It will be a warm sensation once you find it and don't let go of it. After you have it then you won't have to look for it again. This is awakening your chakra."

I nod and try to follow her instructions. Clearing your mind isn't as easy as it sounds. You just want to think or comment on the slightest thing! Like how the soft breeze feels or how it sounds so calming with the water rushing by in the background. Focus. This requires focus.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Clearing my mind is hard but I have to do it. All of the sudden I feel something warm before it rapidly goes away. Was that my chakra? I continue searching myself for that mysterious warmth again. There it is, hiding away from me. I embrace the warmth and feel it travel all over my body. So this is what chakra feels like.

I open my eyes as Kurenai says,"Good job, I felt your chakra spike so I take it things went well."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I say with a shrug.

My sister nods and says,"We won't do any attempts at ninjutsu today but we will try to determine your chakra nature."

She pulls out a piece of paper as she says,"This will reveal your nature type. Just hold it and it will do the rest."

I take the paper not knowing what to expect from it. After a second it lights on fire and then goes out as it is doused in water out of nowhere.

My sister smiles and says,"So you're a fire style like me, but you have an affinity for water while I have earth."

I say,"Is that good?"

"Depends if you can use ninjutsu with good focus. Now let's move

on-"

I stop her there as I go,"Why can't I try a jutsu?"

Honestly I was excited after she said that I was a fire and water style user that sounds cool. Why not just give it a try?

Kurenai says,"I have a lot to teach you in just two days. We can't just take breaks to do whatever."

"Just one jutsu! That's all I'm asking."

She contemplates it for a minute or two before sighing as she says,"Fine. Only one jutsu though."

Slowly she forms seals and gets me to mimic them. Then she puts one hand to her mouth as she says,"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A large fireball comes shooting out of her mouth before slowly sputtering out. I stand shocked at the size of that thing. Could I do that?

Kurenai says,"Your turn. Just make sure to take a deep breath and release the chakra in the form of fire. Focus."

I nod and shake as I form the seals. Then I say,"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

I feel the chakra come up my throat and I quickly release it. The fireball is of a nice size I guess. About the size of a large ball.

Kurenai puts a hand on my shoulder and says,"Not bad for your first time but it'll get better. Now let's move on to taijutsu, also known as hand to hand combat."

She pushes my shoulders back and puts my hands in front of my chest with my right slightly extended. Once she determines I am in the perfect stance she gets in her own form.

"You're job is to block, don't get hit."

I nod as she rapidly comes at me for her first punch. I put my arm up to protect my face as I feel a blow to my side. I stare up at my sister from the hard ground.

"You need to fight to urge to protect your face. Always remain open to watch your opponent," my older sister says.

I get back on my feet and return to my stance. She won't get me this time, I'll prove that I can do this. Kurenai runs at me again and goes for a kick. I watch as I see her tuck in her fist and I quickly sidestep to avoid the kick and cross my arms to block the punch. She steps back and gives a small smile, progress.

We go at it for what seems like forever when it's only been a hour. I got my fair share of bruises and I did have a chance to be on the offensive but I never even managed to hit her.

I say as we sit under the tree,"How are you so good at this?"

Kurenai looks over and says,"I'm a shinobi, remember? This has been my entire life since I was three."

"Three!?"

She nods and says,"Most kids start young to at least learn some taijutsu. The clan kids in your class will most likely be better than you, no offense. They've been training much longer."

Then again I was in the orphanage this entire time. Not like I could do anything about it. We aren't allowed to do any kind of fighting at all.

I stand up and say,"Then teach me how to be better."

She stands and says,"Alright then, how about some weapon practice?"

"Where are the weapons?" I say as I glance around the field.

She points to my belt and says,"I put some in there. One pouch has shuriken and kunai, another has some pills: chakra, food, and soldier, the last has some scrolls to contain other things if you can learn some sealing jutsu and smoke bombs."

I open each one and check the supplies of each. They all look so menacing, even the pills. To think I would learn how to use all this.

I pull out a shuriken and say,"How do I properly throw this?"

Kurenai takes her own out as she walks to the tree and says,"It's a quick flick of the wrist and you shouldn't force it out of your grip. Let it all be one motion."

She tosses hers so quick I miss where it goes till I hear the think of it hitting a tree. So that's what I have to do. Okay, deep breath first. I hold up the shuriken and release my breath. Then I quickly flick my wrist and watch it go. It lands near the bottom of the tree. It hit! That's all I care since it could have been much worse like it going backward or it landing two feet in front of me.

Kurenai says,"Not bad at all Kai. Keep practicing that while I go get something for us to eat."

I nod and ready another shuriken, by the time she gets back I will have this skill down. It seems too quickly she is back and I have improved greatly. I have even tried firing more than one and at farther trees.

We sit under the tree and eat some sandwiches that I didn't pay much attention to.

I speak up,"Why did mom wait to have me so much later than you?"

That's seems to come as a bit of a surprise. She remains silent for a moment as she grabs her water bottle.

"Why would you want to know that?"

I shrug and say,"You're just so old compared to me. I'm six and your twenty-one."

Kurenai looks at me and says,"Well, mom had me when she was young and then she wanted some time to do her shinobi duties again. Then her and dad decided they wanted another baby when I left the Academy. Next came you Kairi."

I nod and the silence returns. Kurenai stands up and says,"Alright then the next part of our training will be some more taijutsu katas and then practicing the same katas with weapons."

Okay so a lot of training today. I knew there would be but still. I focused on my dream of being a ninja without the actual training behind it. I now have a greater respect for these people.

We go on for another two hours with taijutsu alone and I feel I have improved from where I first started which was zero. I sometimes have to push myself in order to not walk away. Even Kurenai notices my mood changes and encourages me at times.

She stops and says,"Now let's try and go back to using chakra. I want you to climb this tree."

I walk over to it and say,"That's easy-"

"Without your hands."

I blink and say,"How would I do that? I would fall down obviously."

Kurenai walks to the tree and says,"You have to focus your chakra to your feet in a balanced level to adhere yourself to the tree. It must be perfect control with enough to stick but not too much to break the bark."

I nod and watch as she easily puts one foot in front of the other and she is all the way up with ease.

"Your turn to try."

I put my hands together and focus my chakra. I feel it flare up and I can tell that's way too much chakra. Slowly I loosen my hold and wait till I feel a sense of balance within myself. Tentatively I put one foot on the tree and then another. I see I'm still on the tree and quickly take another step. I lose my chakra control and fall to the ground.

"You can't go too slow either," Kurenai calls from one of the lower branches.

I nod and wipe my hands on my shorts. I can't give up now. I try again and manage to go two steps higher, again with another added step, and once again this time I make it halfway. By this time I'm breathing heavily and I fall to my knees.

Kurenai jumps down beside me and says,"That's enough for today. You need to rest up."

I nod and attempt to get up but have no luck. Kurenai has a look of sympathy in her eyes as she picks me up and puts me on her back. I put my arms around her neck and she carefully holds me as she starts walking.

We go in silence as a gentle breeze blows through the afternoon air. Kurenai breaks it by saying,"You should resent me, hate me."

I sleepily say,"Why?"

"I left you in that horrid place for six years. I could have brought you to my apartment sooner."

"That's not true."

She turns her head and says,"Why do you say that?"

"I don't resent you because I knew you were out there being a shinobi. You couldn't handle me with just becoming a Chunin. Besides, I couldn't live with myself knowing I stole your life away with my own," I say slowly and carefully as I choose my words.

Kurenai gives a small laugh as she says,"Thank you. I'm sorry for my facade and I'm glad I have you with me now."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm just not sure how to act."

I close my eyes as I say,"We'll work through it together. That's what family does."

If she replies I don't catch it as I fall asleep on her back. I wake up a bit once I hear a door shut. I see we made it back home and Kurenai walks to my room first. She carefully lays me on my bed and covers me with a blanket.

Kurenai kneels by the bed for a moment and I pretend to be asleep.

She says,"I know you probably feel as conflicted as I do and it's a bit awkward but-"

Yeah it's a bit weird and I'm not always sure how to act around her but hey, that's what growing up is for.

"But, I still want to see the world you make and I hope I'm a part of that world you create, Kai," Kurenai says while ruffling my hair.

Then I hear her footsteps leading out of my room. I smile to myself as I lose myself to sleep again. We've got a long ways to go but we've made some progress.

XXXXXXXXX

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring with no other character showing up but there will be in the next one. Can you guess?

Hopefully you guys can see the relationship between Kurenai and Kairi a little better...then there's Asuma trying to move in on Kurenai but there's Kairi being protective.

Fav, Follow, and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

grifman275: That's how Kairi appears to me at times. Just wait for Kurenai's birthday, that's going to be hilarious and there is also an appearance in this chapter so...

By the way, the Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet but it will very soon.

On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to the lights coming on in my room. I rapidly blink my eyes and sit up in my bed. Hoping for a bit of rest but I guess Kurenai believes in training no matter if you're new to the regimen or not.

My sister says,"We're going to the training grounds again. Prepare for some taijutsu and verbal learning."

She leaves and I ponder what she said. Verbal learning? What does that mean? Maybe she's going to lecture me about how I'm not fit for this...nah there's probably a point to this somewhere.

I quickly put on my clothes and grab my belt with the pouches on it. This time I put my hair up in a ponytail as I learned the hard way that having your hair down is a burden in training.

Once I freshen up a bit, like brushing my teeth, I head into the kitchen to see Kurenai has prepared a lovely breakfast of pancakes.

I sit down as I say,"Buttering me up before killing me in training?"

She cracks a small smile as she says,"Something like that."

Other than that we eat in silence but it's a comfortable silence unlike the other silences I have experienced. Maybe yesterday's chat smoothed out some things between us.

Kurenai takes the plates and washes them while saying,"Start stretching, we're about to go on a run like yesterday."

I nod and make sure I'm nice and limber before we head out into the morning air. The door opens and I sit off the lights behind me as I follow Kurenai. My breathing isn't as ragged as yesterday which makes me swell up a bit of pride. This is all about making progress and I was making some, though it's just a tiny bit right now.

Then we make it to the training grounds and I quickly stretch once again to loosen my tightened muscles. Hey, nothing wrong with trying to survive longer than a minute against my sister in a spar.

My older sister says,"So I went other basics of taijutsu yesterday but today I want to focus on flexibility which is better associated with dodging. When I throw a punch, I want you to sidestep and so on."

I nod and get in my fighting stance. She mimics me before coming straight at me. The first punch seems to come to quickly and I block it with my arm.

Kurenai frowns and says,"Dodge, don't block."

I let out a small gasp to let her know I'm listening to her. She throws a kick and I stumble back before rushing forward with a punch of my own. Easily she parries my blow and comes back at me with a punch. I lean back as I see her leg coming up to kick me.

My eyes widen before I let my instincts take over. My hands touch the ground before I kick my legs over in a flip of sorts. That probably looked so cool and I wished I could have seen it. Kurenai steps forward with a punch and I slide between her open legs. Then I rapidly get to my feet and throw a punch at her back. She twists and grabs me fist in her own palm. Kurenai smiles, I passed her test.

We go at it for another hour and a half switching between offense and defense before finally resting under the tree. It feels like heaven to rest for this long. My muscles scream in agony but I relish the feeling of the wind.

Kurenai looks over at me and says,"Now it's time for the verbal learning so prepare to memorize what I say."

"What's your point with this? How will this help me with starting the Academy tomorrow," I say while raising an eyebrow.

"This will help you analyze each person in your class, at least the ones that will be your most competition."

I nod and say,"So like the other students and their backgrounds?"

She nods and says,"Yes, now let's begin with the three clans that work together. The Akamichi clan normally are...a bit bigger, do not call them fat or you will risk getting pummeled. They are skilled in physical combat normally before leaving the Academy and learning their clan's jutsu."

Okay so Akamichi are pudgy but not fat, also could pummel me when we are older. Got it.

"The Yamanaka clan are specialized in getting intel by going into a person's mind and finding the secrets held there. Normally weak in taijutsu but decent in ninjutsu and can be characterized by blonde hair."

So blonde people aren't all dumb and can find my deepest fears in my mind. Strange but effective I suppose.

"Then the Nara clan. These people are geniuses and I mean it. They can figure out a hundred different strategies in under a minute. Although, they are good in intelligence and their clan's shadow techniques, typically they are a bit lazy."

Lazy bums that could kill me in a million ways. Scary if they are motivated enough to actually attack me, otherwise, I'm peachy.

Kurenai says,"Got it?"

I nod and say,"Pretty sure I do. Who's next?"

She continues,"The Aburame clan specialize in using bugs to-"

"Wait a second, bugs?"

"Yes."

I shudder and say,"Continue."

She nods and says,"Anyway, they use bugs to suck out chakra, position enemies, or even gather locations of enemy by taking to the sky. Normally they aren't good at taijutsu and are antisocial."

Bug jutsu and they don't like to talk. The bug bit is a little nasty just thinking of how they could use a swarm of bees to sting you...ew.

"The Inuzuka clan fight alongside large dogs and are extremely good at taijutsu. Do not underestimate them even if with their cocky attitudes, they are cocky for a reason. But they don't typically use ninjutsu or genjutsu though don't think they can't."

Inuzuka use cute puppies to attack people and could beat me up extremely bad. Don't underestimate their intelligence levels.

Kurenai pauses before saying,"Then there are two of the most prestigious clans in the village. You have the Hyuga and the Uchiha."

"Why do I get the feeling that these guys can easily kick my butt," I say while crossing my arms.

"Because they can. Now the Hyuga clan have the Main House and the Branch House. The Branch members are marked with a cursed seal so the kekkai genkai of the Hyuga isn't stolen and they protect the Main."

"Kekkai genkai? Special power?"

Kurenai nods and says,"They have the power of the Byakugan which allows them to see your chakra system and can let them open and close access points in your body. Normally they have dark hair and of course pale eyes with no pupils. They are good at taijutsu, decent with ninjutsu, but don't use genjutsu."

Okay so scary people with white eyes that can open or close my chakra system with taijutsu...if that's not scary then I don't know what is.

"Lastly we have the Uchiha. The Uchiha have the unique kekkai genkai of having the Sharingan which is characterized with red eyes and black tomes. Now with this ability comes the addition of being able to project genjutsu on their enemy and copying another shinobi's moves, except for another's kekkai genkai. They usually have black hair and obsidian eyes."

Alright so even scarier people that can copy my movements and put me under genjutsu. I wasn't sweating about the Academy till now. I didn't my classmates would be so...deadly.

Kurenai says,"You okay?"

"What about me?"

She raises an eyebrow and says,"What about you?"

"Like, what should they be scared about when it comes to me," I ask quickly."

Kurenai smiles as she says,"Alright then. The Yūhi clan is normally characterized by black hair and natural red eyes unlike the Sharingan. We can easily use genjutsu and taijutsu with a decent intelligence level. Now I don't typically use ninjutsu but you might be adept with it. Also, you're the last Yūhi other than myself so that might boost the attention you get from clan leaders."

I say,"So if we are so good with genjutsu, who would win: An Uchiha or a Yūhi?"

A weird look appears on her face as she says,"Tough to answer. It would definitely be close and might come down to damage down after trying to use genjutsu. Although, I have been told I could rival the Uchiha prodigy Itachi."

"So we are to be feared as well?"

She ruffles my hair and says,"Yes we are. Come on, let's get back to training."

I sigh and say,"Okay. Can we possibly try genjutsu?"

"After another hour of taijutsu. Don't be surprised if on your first day you all have sparring, they like to see who are prodigies and might advance quicker. Let's get back to work."

I sigh as we get back up and into position. We spar against each other for a whole hour that seems to never end. Kurenai easily wipes the floor with me every single time but I'm not too bad at evasion. Hopefully I'm good enough to take someone on that's my age and not a Chunin.

Kurenai helps me off the ground and says,"Still want to try genjutsu?"

I nod and say,"Please!"

"Okay, but it won't be easy. We will start with one of the simplest passed down in the Yūhi clan. The Escape Flower Petal Technique. Most genjutsu passed down in our clan are plant related."

I nod and say,"Tell me what I have to do."

"How about you watch me first," my sister says with a small smile.

She takes a step back before looking at me. Then her body dissolves into pink cherry blossom petals that swarm me. I try to brush them away but it isn't easy. All of the sudden I feel metal at my throat. I see a kunai held against my throat with Kurenai giving a knowing smile. The petals were a distraction so she could almost kill me. That was...AWESOME!

I say,"You have to teach me that!"

She nods and says,"Okay. First, you need to make eye contact with your opponent. Second, focus your chakra before projecting the image of your chakra coming off as petals. Third, while your opponent is swiping at thin air, get behind them and go in for the kill."

"Is there a way to stop a genjutsu?" I ask quickly while taking a few steps back.

"If you can disrupt your chakra flow by yourself or have someone else do it for you by projecting their own into you. Also, you can normally use pain to get out of it like biting your lip or cutting yourself with a kunai."

I take a deep breath and say,"Got it. Now you aren't going to just break out of my genjutsu attempt, are you?"

Kurenai shakes her head and says,"Not this time. Once you get better I will. Give it a go."

I close my eyes and focus my chakra while relaxing my breathing. Then I open my eyes and make the eye contact. Next...project the image...I focus on making myself believe the image myself before looking to Kurenai. She doesn't make any movement.

I say,"I don't think it's working."

She shakes her head and says,"No, I mean I can see the attempt being made but you have to see the image yourself, make it seem so real to yourself that you believe it as well. You'll feel it when you know it's working."

"Can I try again?"

"Go ahead we have time."

Okay so I can do this. It's harder than I thought but I won't give up yet. I make the eye contact and project the image of my body dissolving into petals. Nothing yet as Kurenai stands calm. Come on! I can do this! I feel a flare of chakra from behind my eyes that I never felt before.

Then I see it.

Kurenai's eyes follow something I can't see and she swats at some imaginary fly. I smile and rush forward while drawing a kunai. I can't exactly put it at her neck with her being taller than me but I position it to her chest.

She looks at the kunai and says,"Not bad for a first attempt. Just remember than genjutsu is all in the eyes and mind. Now I'm going to go get our lunch, stay here and practice throwing shuriken."

"Okay!"

She leaves and I start my weapon practice. It's nice as it doesn't require as much effort as ninjutsu or taijutsu. Kind of a nice middle. To think everything I have learned in two days these clan kids have done for about two years. I'll just have to keep improving, training, and using my brain to be better.

After Kurenai comes back and we eat lunch, she gets me into a routine for the rest of the evening. More taijutsu, weapon practice, reviewing genjutsu, another attempt at perfecting my one ninjutsu technique, and cooling down with meditation. That was a mouthful and it seems very strenuous for this evening.

By the time the sun is low in the sky I'm leaning on the tree doing my version of meditation that involves heaving breathing. Not pretty and I don't feel like moving anymore.

Then Kurenai drops the bomb,"So I'm going to meet some of my friends-"

Oh so I'll be home alone I guess that's okay-

"And you're coming with me."

I turn to her and say,"Excuse me?"

She raises an eyebrow and says,"There a problem?"

"You want me to come along and meet your friends?"

"I don't think I should leave by yourself with a house full of ninja weapons, that would reflect badly on me."

I sigh and say,"How many friends?"

Honestly I just don't want to embarrass her.

"It should be just my squad members Asuma and Raidō."

Okay so the creep and some stranger that I don't know. I could live with that.

I say,"Alright then."

Kurenai laughs and says,"Oi, I didn't know I needed your permission. Let's get going then, I don't want to keep them waiting long."

We head on back to the village and make our way through the streets. The village always seems more alive and active towards nighttime which is weird because you would think it would be during the day.

I say,"Where are we going exactly?"

Kurenai looks at me and says,"Ichiraku's, it's the best ramen place in town."

Oh okay, ramen sounds good. Still want to see these friends of hers. Honestly, it feels weird to be seeing her with her own squad but then again I want to see the relations between them. Also, for crying out loud, I'm going to see a real ninja team. That's going to be me someday.

We approach a building with fabric hanging down in front of it. Kurenai pushes it aside and I see two guys sitting together laughing about something. I recognize the creep, Asuma, and the other guy, Raidō. The new guy has short brown hair with a weird scar on the left side of his face and a black sword on his waist.

Asuma sees Kurenai and says,"I wasn't sure you were coming."

My sister takes a seat by the creep as she says,"Sorry, I was training my sister."

The guy with the scar, Raidō, says,"Sister?"

I sit beside my sister and say,"I'm Yūhi Kairi, nice to meet you."

The guy smiles and says,"Nice to meet you too, I'm Namiashi Raidō."

I give him a smile in return as Asuma says,"How's the training been with Kurenai?"

I sigh and say,"Tiring."

Raidō laughs and says,"Haven't we all heard that one before."

Kurenai says,"Trust me, I've pushed her so hard it's surprising she hasn't given up. I have taught her some ninjutsu, genjutsu, a lot of taijutsu, and some basic weapon training."

Asuma says,"I wouldn't worry about Kairi, I can tell she's got a strong spirit and she has a good teacher."

I see my sister blush and I decide it's time for me to interject. This just won't do. Asuma has a long way to go to allow me to allow him to date my sister.

I put on a smug grin and say,"I'm not so sure she has good friends."

All of them start laughing and I see Asuma glance at me with a questioning look. I just give him a shrug it's hilarious to see him like this. Maybe he'll catch on someday. Hopefully before he tries to ask my sister out.

A man comes up to this little group and says,"Nice to see some familiar faces and one unfamiliar."

I say,"I'm Yūhi Kairi, Kurenai's little sister."

The man smiles and says,"Wow, you both look so much alike. I'm Teuchi the owner of this fine establishment."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He laughs and my smile grows. I have that affect on people.

He turns to Kurenai and says,"Your sister is something else, Kurenai."

She nods and says,"She's something alright."

Everyone laughs as Teuchi goes and comes back with four bowls of delicious ramen. Let me say here that this ramen tastes like heaven. It's sooo good! Compliments to the chef!

Kurenai and her squad start talking about things from old missions to rumors around the village and I listen intently trying to get whatever information I can. Then I notice the flaps of fabric being lifted up and I hear a new conversation before seeing new faces.

"Let's have a ramen eating contest to test our hot-blooded rivalry!"

"For the umpteenth time, I don't see the point in these contests. They are more troublesome than anything I can think of."

"But we must test our rivalry to improve ourselves! Don't you agree?"

Then I lock eyes with the strangest pair of ninja. Oi, and I thought that Asuma creep was weird. These two brought up the crazy level by several points.

Kurenai and her friends don't acknowledge the new entrants yet. Well I did and here I am having a sort of staring contest with them to see who can be weirded out the quickest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Can anyone guess who that pair of shinobi are at the end? It's kind of obvious but you never know. Hope you guys liked seeing Asuma and the other member of Kurenai's team Raidō.

If you have any questions of ideas leave them in review if you want.

Fav, Follow, and Review till the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Howl'sCastle1: Your English is totally fine XD and to answer your questions, one, Kurenai was cold because she thought Kairi hated her but once they talked Kurenai resolved to being her kind and challenging usual self. Two, that I can't actual go into much detail because it is a plot element that will be revealed later once Kairi's squad forms and heads to the Chunin Exams. All I will is say is that she can't remember and what she does has "leaked" past a wall. Three, I'll be sure to put a lot of Asuma and Kurenai moments because there weren't a lot in the manga and we all know what happens to Asuma so...let's just say you'll hate when that happens because of the bonds they'll have in the future.

Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXX

To call this pair of shinobi freaks would be mean but I don't know how else to describe them. They look freakish and odd...mostly odd. On top of that I was still having a kind of staring contest with them as they looked at me and I looked at them.

The one on the left has silver-gray hair that sticks straight up, leaning to the side and his face is covered. I'm dead serious like his left eye is covered by his Leaf headband and his mouth is covered by fabric. What does he have to hide? That makes me curious...has anyone tried to take it off? Maybe I will...

The one on the right is more strange than his partner. He has a black bowl cut which isn't all that weird I suppose...it's his outfit. He is wearing a green spandex outfit with a green vest on top and his Leaf headband around his waist. So much green just was a little sickening. Also he had on what might be orange leg warmers or perhaps weights.

Yeah they looked weird.

I decide to speak up first and I say,"Yo, I'm Yūhi Kairi."

Kurenai turns as she hears me introducing myself to someone. She looks at the duo and smiles.

The guy with the bowl cut says,"Wait a second don't tell me! Your a clone of Kurenai!"

I look at Kurenai while raising an eyebrow as the silver haired guy sighs and says,"No you idiot. It's her sister obviously."

Kurenai nods and says,"Nice to see you Guy and Kakashi. This is my little sister that I'm currently taking care of."

The spandex wearing man puts his thumb up as he shouts,"I'm the Green Beast of the Leaf! Might Guy!"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi," The other quickly adds.

They take a seat on the other side of me with Guy sitting closest to me. I return my attention to my ramen and continue to eat.

Guy looks over to Kurenai and says,"So what are you doing with your youthful sister?"

Kurenai says,"We've been training hard these past two days as she starts the Academy tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

Guy puts a hand on my shoulder and I lean back. This guy was crazy! What in the world was he doing?

He looks me in the eyes and says,"Do your best young Kairi! Use the power of youth!"

"Oi Guy, some of us are trying to eat in peace," Kakashi says from his spot on the other side of Guy.

Wait a second if that guy eats he takes off his face mask thing...right? So in theory I should be-

"I have to agree with Kakashi on that, not to say I don't enjoy a few laughs," Asuma says with a small grin.

Kurenai puts a hand on my shoulder and says,"I'm going to head on home with Kairi. She needs to get a goodnight's sleep with starting the Academy."

Asuma waves and says,"Good luck kid, later Kurenai."

Raidō speaks up from beside him,"Pay attention to your sensei unlike some students."

He immediately looks over at Asuma and everyone starts laughing.

I quickly add,"So that means Asuma shouldn't be my role model."

Kurenai laughs and says,"Yes, don't catch his habit of smoking."

"Hey! I've cut down on my smoking I've decided to quit for good!"

Raidō raises an eyebrow and says,"So you're saying you were lighting up a lollipop stick this evening before-"

"Shut it Raidō!" Asuma quickly shouts.

I could tell he was embarrassed and he really wanted to impress Kurenai. I guess I could throw him a small bone, honestly, he was dying out here.

I say,"I think it's honorable that Asuma acknowledges his weakness, don't you think sis?"

"Of course, he knows what his problems are and he works to improve them. It's quite commendable," Kurenai says with a smile.

I see the two lock eyes and I quickly tug on Kurenai's hand to pull her away. I threw Asuma a small bone and it turns into like throwing them a wedding! The guy was frying out here and I tried to help! You see where that got me? That creep has a lot to prove to me and smoking only pushes him back a small step.

Kurenai waves goodbye and we head on back down the street. Finally we are headed home after a long day of training and meeting people. I can only guess what tomorrow is going to be like.

My sister looks over at me and says,"What did you think of my friends?"

"Can you pick new ones?"

We both start laughing and I quickly say,"I mean, they are really weird and the only normal one is that Kakashi."

"Is that so? You pick up quickly on analyzing a person," Kurenai says in response.

We continue our walk up the apartment complex steps and along the hall to get to our apartment. Kurenai opens the door and I turn on the lights. Finally! After everything today I could use a shower and some sleep!

Kurenai says,"So the Academy tomorrow...you ready?"

I nod and say,"I'm a little nervous but I'm going to try my best."

"That's what I like to hear. How about you get a shower and go right to sleep? Nothing like being refreshed in the morning."

"Alrighty," I say while heading to my room to grab a pair of shorts and a shirt.

Then I head into the bathroom and cut on the water. This is like the best time to think and clear your head. Honestly, I wasn't too worried about the Academy right now. I'd learn what to do when I get there and that's that. Now if we spar tomorrow that's a different story. I'm more ready to meet people than to say,'Hello I'm here to beat you to a bloody pulp.' Not the best way to make friends. I can't just over worry things I suppose.

I quickly get changed and head back into the hallway. I see Kurenai sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. She looks so calm and at peace.

I say,"Night sis."

She shuts her book and says,"Night kiddo."

I turn on my heel and head into my room. I literally throw myself on my bed and I seem to fall asleep on impact. Nothing like tired muscles and a tired mind to let you fall right on asleep without having annoying conversations to yourself about why can't you fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Today's the big day. I quickly hit my clock to make it stop beeping and grab my clothes. Then I head into the bathroom to get changed and freshen up. I stare at my reflection. My red-purple eyes stare back at me with my black hair up out of my face in a ponytail. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Once I step outside of the room I smell delicious food cooking. By delicious, I mean it smelled heavenly. I turn the corner to find Kurenai cooking pancakes with a side of sliced fruit.

She turns and says,"Morning sleepyhead."

I say,"You did all this?"

"Duh, you need to eat something good before your first day at the Academy. Hurry up or you'll be late."

I sit down as she slides a plate in front of me with a glass of water as well. This made me feel better about today and not as nervous as I was. We eat in silence and I think it's because Kurenai knows I'm nervous and doesn't want to pressure me.

Once I finish she take the plates and glasses to clean them. In a way I'm jealous of her as she is so graceful and seems so strong while I'm the complete opposite.

Kurenai turns around and says,"Here's your lunch."

She holds out a purple cloth bag with sakura petals on it.

I quickly take it and say,"Thanks sis."

"You're welcome. Let's go, Kai."

She takes my hand and we walk down the familiar stairs down to the streets below. Honestly my nerves we getting to me now.

I'm doing it. I'm really doing it! I'm on my way to being a ninja and if I fail this then my life is over. I don't want to fail at life! If I'm not a ninja then everything would be for nothing.

We turn onto the Main Street that leads to the Hokage mansion in one direction but we don't head that way. Kurenai heads in the opposite direction and continues walking at a leisurely pace. I go over the different clan kids in my head and that only helps increase my nerves. Curse my sister for making everyone sound so deadly. Now I picture my entire class like tiny assassins.

Yeah, I know I'm blowing this out of proportion but still...

All of the sudden Kurenai stops. I look ahead and focus on the building. So this is the Academy. Before actually reach the building is a brown fence with a courtyard that other kids my age were standing around in.

I'm about to take in the appearances of the kids with their parents when Kurenai kneels down in front of me.

She tucks a loose piece of my hair behind my ear as she says,"Are you nervous?"

I nod and say,"Maybe a little."

"Don't worry about it too much. Try and make a least one friend today and no enemies."

"Alright, I'll try."

Kurenai nods and says,"Don't forget to do your stretches before taijutsu spars, flick your wrist when tossing shuriken, if a boy tries to hit you then hit him back twice as hard-"

I quickly give her a hug and say,"Stop it sis! You're treating me like a kid!"

She rolls her eyes and says,"That's because you are one. One last thing,"

She wraps her pinky around my own as she says,"I'm here for you no matter what happens."

I let out a sigh of relief and say,"Thanks."

Kurenai stands up as a bell rings. I say,"I guess that's my cue to go."

"I'll pick you up after school."

I start walking and once I get halfway there I hear three voices shout,"You've got this Kai!"

I turn and see Kurenai, Asuma, and Raidō waving at me while laughing. I blush and keep walking.

They really had to do that? That's embarrassing...

I'm glad they came though.

I walk down the hallway and see a man with dark brown hair in a ponytail with a weird nose scar.

He smiles and says,"You must be a new student, I'm Umino Iruka the teacher for the new class. I'll call roll in a few minutes so why don't you go find a seat?"

He seems like a really nice guy. I nod and walk into the room. So the worst part of starting the Academy, having to pick a seat. It's like if you sit by someone and you don't talk and it's like that for the rest of the year. Also they could turn out to be an annoying person that won't stop bothering you...I'm overthinking it, I know I am.

I think of my sister and her teammates coming to wish me luck. I take a deep breath and look around the room. There are rows of tables for the kids to sit at kind of set up like bleachers in a way. Many kids are already in the room and some stand out more than others.

I notice a kid in a black shirt with matching black hair, a boy with a small dog on the table, a girl with short blonde hair, and so many others. I could deduct based on my sister's lesson the kid with black hair is probably an Uchiha, the brunette with the dog is definitely an Inuzuka, the blonde a Yamanaka most likely.

I notice a girl towards the middle of one of the tables on the left side of the room near the door. She has dark blue hair and I can't make out much more of her features. That looks like a good place to sit and maybe I'll make a friend.

My legs slowly lead me to the table and I stand behind the chair to the right of the girl. I clear my throat and the girl jumps in her seat.

I say,"I didn't mean to scare you. Is this seat taken?"

She shakes her head and says in a quiet and polite voice,"No."

I sit down and place my lunch on the basket under my chair. The girl looks away and I notice her eyes. I thought I missed them but they are a pale lavender without pupils. She must be a Hyūga. It goes silent between us and it must be the nerves and all that. Still, I can't stand the silence.

I say,"I'm Yūhi Kairi, what's your name?"

The girl looks surprised that I would talk to her and says,"I-I'm Hyūga Hinata, n-nice to meet you."

I say the first thing that pops into my head,"My sister said you could kick my butt."

Hey Kurenai did tell me the Hyūga are really strong.

Hinata let's out a small laugh and says,"I don't think I could. I-I'm not very good at taijutsu at all."

"You'll get better, and I'll help you if you don't."

"Thank you, Kairi, that's very kind of you."

I shrug and say,"Anything for a friend."

"Really?" Hinata says with a small smile.

I put out a hand and say,"Really."

She shakes my hand as the teacher makes his way to the front of the room. Honestly, the Academy might not be so bad after all. I already made a friend and the day has barely begun! Hinata seems shy but sweet.

Iruka sensei speaks up,"Hello there class. My name is Umino Iruka and I will be teaching your class until you hopefully graduate as Genin of the Hidden Leaf."

Murmurs break out across the room. I guess I'm not the only one excited about becoming a ninja.

"Alright, settle down class. Now it's time to take roll. Raise your hand if you are present."

I don't pay attention to all the names but mainly to the ones my sister pointed out as clan children.

"Shino Aburame."

He was odd...I couldn't see his eyes because he had on these black lensed glasses with a brown jacket on. This is the bug guy...

"Choji Akamichi."

He was a kid with brown hair and these red circles on his cheeks. He was pudgy but I knew better than to call him fat.

"Sakura Haruno."

My sister never said anything about the Haruno but what caught by eye was her pink hair. I haven't seen anyone with such bright hair before. She seems a bit shy by the way she slowly raises her hand.

"Hinata Hyūga."

She is my new friend and I don't have any other conclusions to make. She wears a light purple shirt and black pants, nice with her complexion.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

I was right about him. He has the white dog and these two red triangles on his cheek. Maybe they are the mark of his clan or something.

"Shikamaru Nara."

He seems bored as he stares out the window. The Nara has black hair worn in ponytail that sticks up and gives him the appearance of a pineapple.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He was the boy with the black shirt and the weird black hair that came up in the back. He'll be competition for sure being an Uchiha and all.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

This blonde boy stuck out not because of the whisker marks on his face but because he stood up and shouted,

"I'm going to be the Hokage someday, believe it!"

The class erupted in laughter except for Hinata who blushed and me as I just smiled. It takes guts to do that in front of the whole class.

"Ino Yamanaka."

She was the girl with the light blonde hair from earlier. I can tell she feels proud of herself with the way she flips her hair and smiles.

"Kairi Yūhi."

That's me. I smile and confidently raise my hand in the air. Some people turn to look others don't but I put my best foot forward and make myself look like someone to watch out for.

Iruka sensei smiles and says,"With that out of the way let me formally say: Welcome to the Academy."

This is going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXX

This might be a little shorter but I'm saving the action for the next chapter when it comes.

Anyone want to guess what will happen? Kairi's first enemy/rival? Sparring? Food?

Review, Fav, and Follow till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

DarkDust27: Kairi's sarcasm and sass with her intelligence on Squad 7? It would be funny but you'll have to wait and see...

Howl'sCastle1: Yes just think of her memories blocked by a wall. We will have to see about Asuma...Also you'll see who is going to be Kairi's rival in this chapter it will be either Sasuke or Neji and you'll have to wait till the end of the chapter to find out. Glad someone caught onto the play of Kairi's name and the nickname Kurenai uses Kai. Just thought of Kurenai like releasing Kairi from the past.

XXXXXXXXXXX

School's not too bad so far. Honestly, it seems like it's going to be a lot of fun.

Iruka sensei puts the piece of paper with the roll on it on his desk as he says,"We will start off with a bit of excitement. First we will go over stretching technique and then some basic katas for taijutsu before sparring after lunch."

I hate when my sister is right. Really? Sparring on the first day? Isn't that like encouraging kids to beat each other to a bloody pulp. It's a kill or be killed world, yeah, but we are all like six years old.

Iruka ushers all of the kids outside into the courtyard in the back of the school. He begins going over the stretching but I notice a division in the students. The clan kids aren't over with Iruka learning but already practicing by themselves. Sure I know a lot of this thanks to Kurenai, but shouldn't they pay attention anyway?

Hinata stands beside me and begins stretching. Iruka doesn't seem to have a problem with the kids who know what they're doing going ahead and practicing. I guess it doesn't hurt.

I stretch everything from my hands to my legs and I feel very limber. As I stretch I watch the other clan kids practicing different katas, some more advanced than what I know. Sasuke is very interesting to watch. He seems so disciplined and fluid in every motion. Kurenai was right about the Uchiha.

Hinata on the other hand is a little timid and hesitates whenever she strikes at the post.

I say,"Are you scared Hinata?"

She looks up from her fighting stance and says,"I-I don't like the thought of hurting someone."

"Well they might be trying to kill you so you have to fight," I say as I begin hitting the wood.

"It just seems wrong..."

I smile and say,"Just do your best, Hinata, and show them what you're made of!"

Hinata nods and says,"I'll try my best!"

We fight on opposite sides of the log and I watch her closely to examine her katas. Again, like the Uchiha I never learned such things. Here she is throwing kicks with punches and sliding along the ground while I throw one punch then one kick. I'll have to work harder if I want to get stronger. That means asking Kurenai to pick up the pace with our lessons. Possibly asking the creep to help out too.

"Alright class let's all go over the ten basic kata positions before going back inside to grab our lunches," Iruka calls out.

I drag Hinata with me to the front of the class and Iruka smiles at this action. I want him to be able to see my movements and correct any mistakes he sees. Luckily he doesn't have to correct much, just some of the positions of my punches.

That Naruto kid causes a lot of trouble though. Anything from falling over and knocking kids over to making loud comments. Honestly I don't think he did it to be annoying but to get attention, that's just my opinion though.

Iruka sensei rounds up the class inside to grab our lunches before letting us go outside to eat. Hinata sits with me under a tree as the other classes come out as well. I open my lunch to find some delicious rice balls. Kurenai is a great chef.

I turn to face Hinata as I say,"Tell me about yourself Hinata."

She blinks before saying,"Like what?"

"Favorite color, hobbies, family, you know the basic stuff."

"Um I like the color purple, pressing flowers in this book I have, and I'm supposed to be the heiress to my clan, also I have a little sister named Hanabi and a cousin named Neji."

Whoa, I didn't know I made friends with the heiress of the Hyūga clan. That's not going to change anything about this new friendship I have with her.

I smile and say,"That's really cool. Maybe I could find you some flowers to press you don't have."

"Really?" She says with wide eyes.

I nod and say,"Really."

"W-Would you like to tell me about yourself?"

"Of course! I'm the younger sister of Kurenai Yūhi, I like the color blue as in the sky, and my hobby is reading. Other than that I'm a bit of an open book."

Hinata smiles and says,"I could bring you a few books sometime in exchange for flowers."

I nod quickly and say,"That would be great! Thanks Hinata, you're the best!"

The bell rings and that is the cue for us to head back inside. I quickly sit down and put my empty bag under my chair.

Iruka sensei puts his hands behind his back and says,"Now we will be going to do some light sparring. I don't want any kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu in these fights. This is just to gauge progress and to see talent among you all. No intentional extreme harm, alright class?"

"Yes Iruka sensei," the class choruses back in response.

"Then let's head outside for the rest of our time."

I'm a bit nervous for this. I don't want to get hurt but I want to make Kurenai proud as well. There are expectations with her graduating early and all.

Once the class is all outside and arranged in a semicircle around a chalk circle, Iruka says,"These matches will be completely random and I'll pick the two best fighters to face off in the last round. Without further ado-"

Please don't be me first. Don't pick me first. Please!

"Uchiha Sasuke against Uzumaki Naruto."

Thank you! I watch the spar that is over very quickly. Sasuke easily took down the boy with a lot of the girls squealing his name. I notice only Hinata and I are the only ones to not chant his name. The Uchiha was good but nothing to go being a fan over.

They perform the Seal of Reconciliation before moving back to the sidelines. At least they could be good sports about it all.

Iruka says,"Next we have Yūhi Kairi against Yamanaka Ino."

That's the blonde girl. I step to the middle of the circle as we perform the Seal of Confrontation. She smirks and flips her hair as she walks to her side of the circle.

Ino calls over her shoulder,"It's a shame to fight you."

So she has an ego, huh? Two can play at that game.

I shrug and say,"Sounds to me like you'll be the one taking the shame."

Not the best comeback but you know, I have to worry more on fighting.

Ino rushes forward and throws a quick kick. I cross my arms and block as I am moved make a couple steps. She has a good kick but can she punch or block just as well?

I quickly slide to the right and throw a punch. She jumps out of the way and steps forward to kick again. Quickly I duck and kick her one remaining leg on the ground causing her to fall on her butt.

Oh that felt good.

Ino gets up and brushes the dust off herself giving me a glare. I just shrug as she rushes at me while throwing punches. Simply I sidestep each one which only makes her more frustrated. She throws another punch and I grab it in my hand. I twist her arm and force it around her neck.

She let's out a grunt as Iruka calls out,"That's enough ladies, perform the seal if you will."

I quickly let go and put out my hand.

Ino takes it and says,"I guess you aren't that bad."

I shrug and say,"Shouldn't judge a book by its cover, you might be surprised."

"I'll keep that in mind," She says with a smirk.

We return to the crowd and Hinata says,"You did great Kairi!"

"Thanks," I say returning her smile.

Iruka speaks up,"Next is Nara Shikamaru against Hyūga Hinata."

So I guess Hinata wins but there was a little bit off with the Nara. Shikamaru was just being lazy as they were many openings I could tell. Then he just says that he gives up and walks out of the circle. Oi, some of these shinobi are just plain odd.

"With the quick conclusion of that fight, next is Inuzuka Kiba against Akamichi Choji."

Interesting. That Inuzuka kid fought like a beast with each punch and kick. It was mesmerizing and scary. I would have hated to have been that Akamichi kid. Plus Kiba left his dog, I learned that's it's name is Akamaru, out of the fight so imagining the damage once they train is frightening.

"Haruno Sakura against Abruame Shino."

There wasn't a winner to say much. Both weren't that good at taijutsu at all but I guess Sakura had her moments during the fight where she threw a good punch but promptly didn't block. Shino just wasn't good at blocking or kicking but that might have been because his stance was awful.

Iruka sensei claps his hands and grabs the attention of the entire class surprisingly fast.

He smiles and says,"Not bad for our first day class. We will work on improving more throughout our time together but we will have a final match between the best two fighters chosen not only by me but by-"

"Me as well."

A man with light blue hair jumps down from the top of a nearby tree with ease and does a flip. That was an awesome entrance, he gets bonus points for that.

The new man says,"You all can call me Mizuki and I will be helping you all learn to perfect your taijutsu."

He seems a little suspicious by the way he hungrily looks us all over as if thinking one of us will help him in some grand scheme. Still I wonder more about him as he comes off being secretive compared to Iruka sensei who is very open so far.

Anyway, I can't wait to watch one last fight. I bet it will be between the Uchiha and the Inuzuka. Both of those fights were really fun to watch. Though it's kind of messed up a girl wouldn't be able to fight based on my prediction. I'll have to get stronger so I can prove that girls are just as good as boys. And-

"Mizuki and I have both decided the final match will be between Uchiha Sasuke and Yūhi Kairi."

And who?

That's a funny joke I must have heard wrong.

Hinata quickly says,"Good luck Kairi."

Wait a second...

Me!?

They chose me to go up against the powerful Uchiha thinking I'm just as good? Honestly! I'm just going to get myself killed with this boy.

I slowly step into the circle while Sasuke walks with pride. We make the Seal of Confrontation and move to separate sides of the circle.

Sasuke turns to Iruka and Mizuki while saying,"Is our fight strictly taijutsu?"

Iruka starts to say,"Yes-"

"But if you both can agree to terms then that's fine with the two of us," Mizuki interjects.

Iruka was concerned for safety while Mizuki wanted to see power. I change my mind about Mizuki, I don't like him at all. There's just something about the way he comes off...

Sasuke looks back at me and says,"What do you know girl?"

Hold up! You do not just call me 'girl' I'm Yūhi Kairi, get that memorized here and now! This fight is so on now! Someone will have to hold me back when it's all over.

I calmly say,"First off, I know one ninjutsu move as of now that I learned in a single day and a genjutsu technique. Not to mention I'm capable of using shuriken very well. Secondly-"

I get into my fighting stance as I finish,"My name is Yūhi Kairi, memorize it."

Some ohhs sound from the kids and I can't help but smirk. It feels good to be sassy. I bet I inherited that from Kurenai.

Sasuke gets into his own fighting stance as he says,"You sure about that?"

Mizuki says,"Alright the rules will be simple: no weapons in this spar but basic ninjutsu will be allowed along with any genjutsu. Begin!"

I need to calm my anger and focus my brain. There is no way I will win if I don't keep a clear mind. I must be analytical in trying to defeat this opponent. Also this is an Uchiha after all.

Expect the unexpected.

He starts making hand signs and I immediately recognize them. The only ninjutsu that Kurenai taught me.

I race to match him as we both shout,"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

My fire comes out more controlled while his is much fiercer. The heat comes rushing at me and I want to just quit already. Shinobi must endure so if I get burnt oh well I have to show this guy I mean business. I quickly roll to the ground as his fireball combines with my own and sails over my head. Luckily the fire only hits a tree and I see Mizuki start to put it out with water jutsu.

Sasuke comes rushing at me with such agility that I go for a block. He aims a kick at my side and I know I can't block in time. Next thing I know my ribs hurt and I am on one knee. That doesn't matter to Sasuke, he comes at me with another kick and I quickly do a cartwheel backwards to dodge. I use my momentum to propel myself forward for a punch as a feint.

Then he ducks and ruins my strategy. Darn it Uchihas! I quickly flip forward using his back as a springboard to avoid the kick I know he will use to knock me off balance. He eats dirt while I resettle my stance.

Sasuke gets back up and I have to pull out some kind of trick. Well I guess when in doubt, try something dumb. I focus my chakra and lock eyes with Sasuke. He comes at me with both hands ready. Anytime now.

The chakra flares up behind my eyes and my body dissolves into flower petals. While Sasuke is stuck in my illusion. I then rush to kick him throwing him off completely. I sprint to meet where he'll land and throw a punch downward.

I step back as he slowly gets back up. I have respect for this kid. Honestly he was kicking my butt but I was slowing my descent into losing. This didn't mean I was giving up at all. Just acknowledging my own limits.

Sasuke throws another punch and I grab it in my hand. He throws another and I grab it in my only free hand. Then he judo flips me over his shoulder.

One word: ouch. My shoulder was burning at that point. I get on my knees and put my hand out for the Seal of Reconciliation.

Sasuke looks a bit surprised but smiles as he says,"You're not a total loser after all, Kairi."

He called me by my name. Respect there buddy.

I nod and say,"Same to you, comrade."

Iruka claps his hands together and says,"This has surely been an interesting day. I'm glad you all know so much already! Tomorrow we will get into the basics of chakra and chakra control. Class dismissed!"

Surprisingly Sasuke waves good-bye before Ino comes over and dusts dirt off of me.

She rolls her eyes and says,"You sure know how to stand up for yourself."

I shrug and say,"Runs in the blood."

"I bet," she says with a laugh. "I see you around Seaweed Brain."

Huh? Guess we have a bit of a competitive friendship.

I wink and say,"Later Pig!"

She sticks her tongue out before heading back to the classroom. Hinata is still waiting for me and I quickly walk over to her.

Hinata says,"Y-You did very good against Sasuke."

I put a hand behind my head and wince in pain but I smile as I continue to say,"He did a number on me though."

The veins around her eyes become prominent and she quickly taps my injured shoulder. Some of the pain quickly relieves itself and I sigh in relief.

I say,"How did you do that?"

"Um it's my clan's technique called Gentle Fist and I used our eye technique of the Byakugan to see you chakra network and saw your shoulder a smidge out of place," She quickly says.

I blink and say,"That's really cool!"

"Hehe thanks."

"We should probably get our stuff and see if our families are outside."

She nods and says,"Let's go."

We quickly head into the near empty classroom and grab our empty lunch bags before finally heading outside into the evening air. Hinata waves to an older guy with long dark hair and the same white eyes.

Hinata chirps,"Hey Ko! I want you to meet my friend!"

The man kneels down and says,"What's her name Lady Hinata?"

"Yūhi Kairi and she's really nice."

I wave and say,"Hello!"

The man smiles and says,"Hello there Miss Kairi, I'm Ko, Lady Hinata's caretaker."

"And I'm training to be a ninja," I chirp.

Sarcasm, gotta love it.

Hinata pulls on the man's sleeve and says,"Can she come over to the compound soon?"

Ko says,"I'll ask your father about it tonight."

"Thanks Ko!" Both of us say.

A voice behind us says,"Who's this?"

I turn and lock eyes with a boy definitely a year older with dark brown hair and lavender eyes. When we locked eyes I could just feel the tension, instant rivalry between us. I knew from that moment he would either be my greatest ally or biggest rival.

Hinata says,"Neji, this is Yūhi Kairi my new friend."

Neji says,"Made friends with civilian trash off the street?"

Oh no he did not.

I calmly say,"Trash that could beat that attitude of yours."

"Neji that wasn't kind to say," Ko quickly says.

The boy shrugs and says,"The difference between stupidity and genius, is that genius has reasonable limits."

"So if I'm stupid then I don't have any limits to hinder me?" I say in a quick rebuttal.

Change that, he's a rival that I like to pick a fight with. Kind of like sibling banter.

I hear a voice say,"Kairi? Make some friends?"

I turn to see Kurenai and I quickly nod as I grab Hinata's hand and say,"Hinata is my new friend!"

Kurenai does a small wave and says,"I hope she's not too much of a handful Hinata."

"She's really strong and nice," Hinata says with a smile.

Ko stands up and says,"Alright children we must get back to the compound. Goodbye Kurenai and Kairi."

I wave farewell and watch them go. Neji looks over his shoulder and I give him my best smile. He simply narrows his eyes and faces front.

Kurenai looks over at me and says,"Made any enemies?"

I shrug and say,"We'll see."

We start to leave when a voice says,"Kurenai!"

I turn and say,"Iruka sensei!"

He smiles as he says,"Kurenai, your little sister is a prodigy. She said she learned her Fireball Jutsu in one day and it rivaled the Uchiha."

"Really?"

"Yes, she could possibly move up a couple of grades and graduate early within two years or so," Iruka says.

Kurenai ruffles my hair as Iruka waves goodbye and says,"I'll see you in class tomorrow Kairi."

Kurenai says,"You are something alright, Kai."

I shrug and say,"Im just stupid apparently."

"Did I miss out on something?"

"Oh nothing just exchanged words with a rival."

Without further ado we head on back towards the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

I love writing Neji when he is a jerk even though I hate when he is a jerk. Hope the fights were satisfactory and you like Kairi's sass in this chapter.

Also Seaweed Brain, the nickname Ino has for Kairi, is from Percy Jackson but it's a play on Kairi's name meaning sea or water.

What will happen next? Neji confrontation? Joining Neji's class? More rice balls?

Review, Fav, and Follow

See you next time!


End file.
